New Bijuu Regeneration
by yakuza no rhe-ga
Summary: Setelah perang shinobi yang ke empat , tercipta bijuu baru , yang dimiliki oleh pemimpin dari desa hebigakure dan yang lain ...  Karakter buatan sendiri jangan marah ya ...  Karakter utama : Namiruto Yukata , Yakuza no Rhe-ga ...


Tokoh2 baru didunia Naruto (bijuu ekor 9 vs bijuu ekor 11)

Pada suatu hari didesa konohagakure ada lelaki aneh yang datang kedesa itu. Lelaki itu terlihat sedangasyik makan ramen ditempat langganan naruto. Pada saat itu pula naruto, kiba, akamaru, hinata, dan sakura pergi ketempat langganan Naruto untuk makan ramen. Dan mereka pun bertemu dengan lelaki aneh itu,dan Naruto berkata dalam hatinya sedang apa orang aneh ini makan ditempat langgananku pada saat jam makanku sambil merasa heran tiba-tiba orang aneh itu manjawab kata-kata naruto dengan tenang.  
>emangnya kenapa kalau aq makan ditempat ini orang tempat ini bukan milik nenek moyang mu .<br>Aaarrgghh.. naruto teriak karena terkejut dan keheranan. ada apa naruto kata hinata keheranan.  
>sontoloyo, wong edan me..mengapa dia bisa tahu apa yang aq katakana dalam hati padahal aq tidak mengucapkannya, sebenarnya lelaki macam apa diabisa-bisanya dia membaca fikiranku kata naruto dalam hati. Lalu lelaki itu kembali menjawab dengan tenangnya.<br>aq juga dengar itu tau .  
>puatuis (kata-kata dalam bhs Madura yang membantah) lagi-lagi dia bisa membaca fikiranku kata Naruto menggerutu lalu hinata bertanya lagi pada Naruto dengan lembut ada apalagi Naruto kok sampai seperti orang sedang marah saja, emangnya ada yang buat kamu marah ya . Hinata, Sakura, Kiba ayo kita makan ditempat lain saja ya, aq jadi tidak nafsu makan ramen sekarang kata naruto yang mukanya mulai pucat pasi akibat kejadian itu. Dan kiba menjawab.<br>kurang ajar kau Naruto tadi bisa-bisanya mengajak kami makan ramen, lah malah sekarang mengajak kami makan yang lain, Naruto.., Naruto.., kau memang tidak mempunyai kepribadian tunngu jangan bilang seperti itu dulu kiba, ayo pergi nanti aq jelaskan lalu mereka pergi dari tempat itu. Setelah mereka berempat pergi, lalu lelaki itu berkata.  
>emang enak dikerjain.., makanya jangan sombong. eh yang baca cerita ini juga jangan sampai seperti anak remaja berambut kuning itu tau, yang baca mengertiii.. (eh ini bilangin kamu tuh yang lagi baca) kalau sampai gak ngerti berarti kamu bukan manusia tapi eliens kata lelaki aneh itu pada remaja berambut kuning (yang dimaksud naruto) dan situ yang baca jangan terlena. Lalu lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai-sampai ramen yang dimakannya muncrat kemana-mana.<p>

Eh, cut dulu ya.. aq Yakuza No Rhe-ga Akan memperkenalkan lelaki aneh yang bawel itu and btw kata-katanya masuk akal juga. Baiklah nama lelaki aneh itu adl Namiruto Yukata dia adl shinobi dari desa lindungan reptil (hebigakure) nih desa buatan ku sendiri dan tidak lupa lelaki aneh itu dan bijuunya juga hasil imajinasiku sendiri kataku (Yakuza No Rhe-ga). Dia mempunyai bijuu berjenis monster kadal berjengger berekor 11 (Jyuichi No Kanahebi) Namiruto berasal dari klan terkuat didesanya yaitu klan Yukata yang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan retil kecuali buaya dan komodo juga tidak lupa kemampuannya dalam menangkap sensor fikiran yang difikirkan oleh orang lain. Dia pergi dari desanya untuk mencari jinchuriki yang masih hidup dan mengadu kekuatan bijuunya, sanpai dimana kemampuannya untuk mengendalikan bijuu nya,juga tidak lupa menjadikan jinchuriki lain sebagai teman. Ya udah jangan banyak-banyak penjelasannya aq capek, kalau mau yang lebih lengkap lagi biodata dari Namiruto Yukata tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya. Ya udahsambung lagi dehh..  
>Setelah lelaki aneh itu. Uupss..Ooiya sekarang sudah bisa dipanngil Namiruto. Setelah Namiruto selesa memakan ramennya dan membayarnya, lalu dia pergi ketempat hokage untuk meminta izin menguji kekuatannya dengan jinchuriki yang ada didesa konohagakure dan juga akan menjadikannya temansahabat. Awalnya rokudaime hokage tidak mengijin kan karna itu sangat membahayakan Naruto tetapi Namiruto berjanji tidak akan membunuh atau pun menjebak Naruto dan memberikannya pada organisasi Akatsuki. Setelah diberi penjelasan yang mendalam pada rokudaime hokage, akhirnya rokudaime hokage mengizinkan tapi dengan kesepakatan yaitu apabila Namiruto membunuh Naruto konoha akan mencarinya dan menyerahkannya pada akatsuki organitation. Dan dipanggillah naruto utk menemui rokudaime hokage. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Naruto datang dan bertemu dengan rokudaime hokage dan juga Namiruto lalu tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak histeris.  
>Aaarrgghhh..,orang ini lagi sambil memandang Namiruto yang saat itu sedang tersenyum aneh seperti kadal, naruto pun semakin ketakutan.<br>tidaaaaaaakkk.. teriak Naruto.  
>ada apa naruto kata rokudaime hokage.<br>orang ini sangat aneh dan menakutkan kata Naruto sambil gemetaran. Lalu naruto lari menuju pintu keluar yang ada belakangnya tetapi tiba-tiba ada kakashi menghadang Naruto yang ingin kabur.  
>eiitt,mau kemana kamu dengarkan kata-kata rokudaime dulu baru boleh pergi lalu kakashi menyeret Naruto kedepan rokudaime hokage, rokudaime menjelaskan apa tujuan dan keinginannya untuk bertemu naruto dan Naruto pun mengerti. Lalu dia mengenalkan dirinya pada Namiruto. Perkenalkan aq Uzumaki Naruto, lalu namamu siapa kata naruto sambil bertanya.<br>namaku Namiruto Yukata kata Namiruto.  
>hahh.. Naruto terkejut.<br>nama kita hampir sama tapi perbedaannya hanyalah ada kata mi ditengahnya sedangkan aq tidak kata Naruto.  
>jadi mau apa kau kesini ? Tanya Naruto.<br>aq kesini untuk menguji kemampuan bijuuku dengan kemampuan bijuumu kata Namiruto serius.  
>tapi jangan saling membunuh hanya sampai kita berdua pingsan kata Namiruto menegaskan.<p>

Dan berangkatlah Naruto dan Namiruto ketempat yang sudah disepakati dan rokudaime hokage mengutus Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Neji, untuk membuntutinya dari belakang dan melindungi naruto apabila terjadi apa - apa dengannya. Lalu sampailah Naruto dan Namiruto ketempat yang sudah disepakati. Dan tanpa banyak kata lagi mereka langsung mengeluarkan chakra bijuu masing - masing. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan ekor-2nya. Namiruto pun tidak mau kalah dengan Naruto dia pun mengeluarkan ekor-2nya juga. Pertempuran pun dimulai mereka berdua saling mengeluarkan kemampuan masing - masing yang tiadak dapat dikendalikan. Naruto yang bijuunya didasari oleh elemen angin sedangkan Namiruto yang didasari oleh elemen tanah membuat pertarungan semakin sengit. Naruto yang menyerang dengan membabibuta membuat Namiruto kewalahan menangkisnya, tetapi dia bisa cepat melampaui kekuatan bijuu Naruto. Dan menambah ekornya (yang dimaksud Namiruto) menjadi berekor 3 dan dia langsung berbalik menyerang Naruto dengan membabibuta juga. hyaaaattt.., bummm.., naruto terpelanting sangat jauh hingga kira - kira 15km jauhnya tetapi Naruto bisa bangkit lagi.  
>huh Cuma itu kemampuanmu kata Naruto sambil berdiri dengan 4ekor dibelakangnya dan menjadikan Naruto monster yang menakutkan. Seluruh kulitnya terkelupas akibat kekuatan chakra bijuunya sendiri. Kemudian Naruto yang berwujud mengerikan itu mengeluarkan semacam semburan api dari kekuatan bijuunya (kyubi) dan serangan itu menuju ke Namiruto yang ekornya masih 3. Namiruto mencoba menahan seranga yang diberikan Naruto. Tetapi serangan itu tidak dapat dibendung oleh Namiruto dan Namiruto pun terluka berat. Dan Naruto menghajarnya membabibuta lagi. Ketika Namiruto yang dihajar oleh Naruto, tergeletak Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menambah ekornya menjadi berekor 6 yang sudah mempunyai tulang - tulang kyubi. Naruto menyangka Namiruto telah pingsan. Tetapi tidak tiba - tiba Namiruto bangkit dengan berekor 7 dan juga mempunyai tulang dari bijuu kadal berjenggernya. Tetapi Naruto yang berekor 6 itu tidak menghiraukannya tapi malah Naruto semakin semangat untuk mengalahkannya.<p>

hmm.., inilah yang aq tunggu - tunggu kata Naruto dengan suara yang menggelegar. Tiba - tiba naruto dengan cepat langsung berada dibelakang Namiruto yang sedang terdiam. Dia langsung mencekik Namiruto dengan kuat dan langsung dilemparkanlah namiruto kesebuah tebing yang besar.  
>bummm.., kraak.., kraak.., ngngngrrrggghhh..,Namiruto pun mengau sangat keras hingga ter dengar kedesa konohagakure.<br>suara apa itu..?, oh pasti itu raungan bijuu yang sedang marah kata rokudaime terkejut.  
>Kemudian Namiruto melepaskan tubuhnya dari tebing itu lalu mengambil dan melemparkannya pada Naruto. Naruto yang memperhatikan Namiruto melemparkan tebing itu padanya, Naruto lamgsung bertindak dengan menghantam tebing itu hingga hancur berkeping - keeping. Lalu Naruto terus berlari menuju keNamiruto dan ingin menyerangnya. Namiruto pun tahu bahwa Naruto ingin menyerangnya sehingga Namiruto juga berlari tiba - tiba ekornya berubah menjadi ekor 9 dan tubuhnya telah ditumbuhi daging milik jyuichi no kanahebi. Melihat kejadian itu Naruto tak mau kalah dengan Namiruto dia juga merubah ekornya menjadi 8 ekor yang juga tubuhnya telah ditumbuhi daging kyubi no youko. Setelah mereka semakin dekat mereka mempersiapkan taring dan cakarnya masing yang digunakan untuk saling bertabrakan. Setelah beberapa saat mereka pun bertabrakan satu sama lain yang mengakibatkan daerah disekitarnya hancur berkeping - keping dan menghasilkan asap hitam yang mengepul. Mereka pun sepertinya semakin menjadi - jadi didalam asap hitam yang mengepul itu dan juga terdengar suara bijuu yang menakutkan dan menggemparkan daerah sekitarnya. Setelah asap hitam itu menghilang, terlihatlah wujud dari rubah berekor 9 (kyubi no youko) dan wujud dari kadal berjengger berekor 11 (jyuichi no kanahebi). Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji yang melihat kejadian itu terkejutshock dan terkagum - kagum akibat penampakan dua bijuu tersebut. Kedua bijuu itupun saling menyerang sampai - sampai tubuh mereka pun dipenuhi luka yang serius dan pertarungan harus dihentikan karna dapat menyebabkan jinchuriki dan bijuunya tewas dalam pertempuran itu.  
>Yamato yang dipilih sebagai penyegel bijuu pun tidak sanggup untuk menyegel kembali dua bijuu itu, Yamato hanya dapat berbuat semampunya. Kemudian tiba tiba, dua bijuu itu pun saling mengeluarkan kekuatan (bola apiyang lain juga) dan saling mengarahkannya pada satu sama lain. Setelah kekuatan itu disemburkan, lalu kedua kekuatan yang berbeda itu bertemu, terjadilah persaingan kekuatan antara kedua bijuu itu, dan membuat Kakashi memilih untuk pergi dari tempatnya.  
>ayo kita menjauh dari tempat ini sekarang juga karna kalau kita tidak menjauh kita akan mati konyol disini kata Kakashi serius. Akhirnya mereka berlima pun pergi dari tempatnya sejauh mungkin.<p>

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian kekuatan tadi yang saling bersaing itu pun meledak, dan ledakannya melebihi ledakan yang dibuat Deidara yang meledakkan dirinya pada saat bertarung dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Ledakan yang dibuat kedua bijuu itu berkisar radius 70km jauhnya. Kakashi dan rekan - rekannya yang melihat ledakan itu langsung menggunakan teleportation no jutsu untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka. Dan ledakan itu hampir mencapai desa konoha tapi hanya mendekati gerbang bagian depan dari desa itu dan menyebabkan rokudaime hokage terkejut. Sesaat kemudian ledakan itu selesai/menghilang ternyata Naruto dan Namiruto terlihat sama - sama pingsan dan mereka pun seri. Ternyata Namiruto belum bisa mengendalikan dan mengeluarkan kekuatan bijuunya dengan sangat sempurna. Mereka berduapun dibawa oleh Kakashi dan Yamato kerumah sakit. Beberapa hari kemudian setelah mereka berdua sembuh dari cidera yang dialaminya, mereka pun berteman sanga dekat dan bisa dikatakan mereka berdua bersahabat. Kemudian mereka berdua berniat untuk melindungi bijuu bijuu yang lain maupun yang lama dan yang baru dan tidak lupa mereka berniat untuk membangkitkan kembali bijuu bijuu yang telah diambil oleh Akatsuki seperti shukaku, nibi, sanbi, yonbi, gobi, dan shicibi/kaku. Agar mereka menjadi jinak dan tidak lupa lagi Namiruto dan Naruto berkeinginan untuk mencari teman baru yang sama memiliki bijuu seperti dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi dalam misinya. Ketika sampai didesa lindungan awan mereka bertemu dengan Killer Bee dan mengajaknya untuk ikut kedalam misi beratnya itu.  
>hai Killer Bee aq ingin memperkenalkan teman baruku ini padamu dia sama dengan kita karna sama mempunyai bijuu dalam tubuhnya, dia ingin mengumpulkan bijuu - bijuu untuk rapat para bijuu dan tidak lupa jinchurikinya juga, yang bertujuan untuk mententramkan dan melindungi jinchuriki dan bijuunya kata Naruto pada Killer Bee, lalu Killer Bee menjawab.<br>oh begitu rupanya, baiklah aq akan ikut dengan kalian tapi dengan cra apa kita mengumpulkan bijuu - bijuu yang telah tewas diambil Akatsuki kata Killer Bee sambil bertanya.  
>dengan cara membangkitkan kembali bijuu bijuu yangtelah mati oleh temanq dari desa lindungan bijuu (bijuugakure) dan namanya adl Yakuza No Rhe-ga dia adl bijuukage ke 7 disana, o.., iya perkenalkan namaku Namiruto Yukata dan namau siapa kata Namiruto menjelaskan dan sambil memperkenalkan dirinya pada Killer Bee.<br>oo.., kalau begitu namaku Killer Bee, supaya tidak membuang banyak waktu lagi ayo kita langsung pergi kata Killer Bee. ok ayo kita pergi kata Namiruto.  
>eit tunggu dulu cetus Naruto.<br>ada apalagi Naruto apa kurang jelas penjelasannya kata Killer Bee.  
>tidak bukan begitu aq..,aq.., kata Naruto terbatah - batah kata katanya.<br>aq, aq apa Naruto cepet jelaskan pada kami bentak Killer Bee.  
>aq.., aq.. sakit perut sudah tidak tahan lagi nich, dimana wcnya Bee kata Naruto malu.<br>kau ini Naruto, kamu tinngal jalan lurus kedepan saja nah disitu tempat wcnya, tapi inget cepettan kata Killer Bee.  
>baiklah.. kata Naruto sambil berlari sekencang kencangnya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Naruto dating dengan wajah yang lega sekali.<br>baiklah ayo kita berangkat kata Naruto tenang.  
>puatuis.., kau Naruto tak punya perasaan cetus Killer Bee. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi untuk menjalan kan misinya, tiba2 ditengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan partnernya Namiruto yang seksi. ada apa kau datang kesini, ada keperluanmu denganku cepat katakana Tanya Namiruto.<br>aqdatang kesini ingin menyampaikan amanat dari hebikage ke 6 bahwa dipilih untuk menjadi hebikage ke 7 mohon diterima dan dilaksanakan kata wanita seksi itu.  
>oo..begitu baiklah kata Namiruto.<br>kalau begitu kau ikut aq dalam misi ini ajak Namiruto.  
>baik kata wanita itu.<br>hei Namiruto siapa nama wanita bohai ini Tanya Naruto berbisik.  
>ohh.., dia adl partnerq yang bernama Natsumi Yuki, emangnya knp, kamu tertarik ya kata Namiruto sambil mebalas bertanya.<br>tidak2 aq hanya ingin tau siapa namanya, baiklah ayo kita pergi kata Naruto. Akhirnya mereka pergi ditengah perjalanan mereka dihadan perampok yang tidak lain adl jinchuriki juga. Dan Natsumi disuruh mengatasinya oleh Namiruto. Dia langsung mengeluarkan kuchiosenya dan ., dan ., dan ., to be continued.  
>Maaf kalau ada kata2 yang kurang enak mohon dimaafkan ya, pis bro. oiya cerita ini hanya karanganfiksi/juga imajinasi seorang remaja usia 15thn yang bersekolah di SMAN 1 AROSBAYA, BANGKALAN, MADURA. Dan tidak lupa masih ada chapter kedua ya tunggu saja bagi yang penasaran dan semoga terhibur bay,bay. 


End file.
